El crucigrama olvidado en el banco frente a la estación
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Cada día, a la misma hora, Jou esperaba un tren. Un día su café quemaba demasiado y eso lo cambió todo. Tinta negra y tinta azul delataban su crimen y la chica pelirroja le acosaba en sueños. [Para Japiera por su cumpleaños, ¡felicidades!]


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Este fic es para _Japiera_ por su cumpleaños, _¡felicidades!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

**~ El crucigrama olvidado en el banco frente a la estación ~**

.

Cada día, a la misma hora, Jou esperaba un tren.

No le gustaba el barullo de la estación, así que se quedaba un rato en la calle. A veces desayunaba. Los cafés, siempre negros y sin azúcar, para llevar tenían algo especial, como si fueran más deliciosos por tomarlos en un recipiente de plástico. Al comer barritas energéticas se sentía como un astronauta. Hubo un tiempo en que quiso serlo, después descubrió que le sangraba la nariz si subía muy alto. Y el espacio está muy, muy arriba, como para que no le diera vértigo.

Otras veces paraba en un quiosco y fingía estar al día de todas las noticias de las revistas. Qué actor se había casado con qué modelo, qué político corrupto había robado dinero o qué equipo de fútbol había ganado la liga. Miraba los titulares, con tranquilidad, y siempre compraba el mismo periódico. Uno que no contaba demasiados sucesos, con listados de teléfono de contacto para "charlar y lo que surja". ¡No le interesaba eso, claro! Bueno, puede que un par de veces se sintiera tentado, pero siempre le daba vergüenza llamar. Compraba aquel periódico por las actividades que venían al final. Una sopa de letras, un crucigrama, un juego de encontrar las siete diferencias. Este último era su favorito.

Aquel día cambió un poco su rutina. Parecía que iba a llover y, como no quería empaparse, nada da peor imagen que un médico resfriado, se mantuvo cerca de la entrada de la estación. Había algunos bancos, casi siempre ocupados por viajeros que no volverían allí o por ancianos que daban de comer a las palomas.

¿Por qué los ancianos alimentaban a esos pájaros? A Jou no le gustaban nada. Siempre le habían dicho que eran las ratas de aire. Al menos esa excusa daba cuando se apartaba corriendo de una paloma, sonaba más varonil que decir que tenía pánico a los pájaros. Ornitofobia. Y era un verdadero drama. Hay fobias comunes mucho más llevaderas. ¿Quién se encuentra a menudo payasos? ¿Cuántas arañas se ven a lo largo de un año? Pero él tenía que convivir con ver pájaros casi todos los días. Era difícil de sobrellevar. Fue a que le practicaran hipnosis pero o lo hicieron muy mal, o su miedo era más fuerte que eso.

Por ello no solía acercarse a los bancos frente a la estación, siempre estaban atestados de palomas. Ese día, quizá por la amenaza de lluvia, no se veía ni una pluma en lo que le alcanzaba la vista. Así que se sintió tranquilo y ocupó el extremo de un banco.

El café de ese día quemaba un poco, él se mareaba si soplaba mucho. El viento era frío, pero no lo suficiente como para hacer insoportable estar allí parado. Pasaba poca gente por la calle y casi todos llevaban paraguas cerrados.

En el banco a su izquierda, un matrimonio discutía acerca de a dónde ir de vacaciones. En el de su derecha, una chica pelirroja escribía en un papel. Y un poco más allá un niño ponía el candado a la bici para que no se lo robaran. Pobre chico, se le había olvidado llevarse el sillín. Jou aprendió la lección cuando tuvo que volver de la Universidad con el culo levantado. Se destrozó la espalda, pero era mejor que la alternativa.

Escuchó un gritito a su derecha. La pelirroja miraba el reloj como si la estuviera insultando. ¡Cómo entendía esa sensación! Correr de un lado a otro era su rutina diaria cuando estudiaba.

La chica se levantó, se colgó el bolso y entró a paso ligero en la estación. Probablemente iba a perder un tren.

Bien pensado, a Jou también se le iba a hacer tarde. Se puso en pie para tirar el envase del café. Pero todavía quedaba un poco y él no era de los que derrochan, así que bebió rápido.

Si el café no hubiera quemado tanto, ya lo habría terminado y no se habría parado junto a la papelera. Pero quemaba. Y gracias a eso escuchó unas hojas agitadas por el viento. Era un periódico, en el banco donde la pelirroja había estado sentada. El mismo que él solía comprar, abierto por la página del crucigrama sin resolver.

Miró el reloj con nerviosismo. Le entró un tic en el pie derecho. No tenía casi tiempo. Pero el crucigrama parecía llamarle.

_Jou, no puedes dejarme aquí._

_Jou, llévame con mi dueña._

_Jou, Jou…_

¡Maldita conciencia! Cogió el periódico y echó a correr hacia la estación.

Tropezó con un escalón que no había visto, pero eso hizo que fuera más rápido para evitar caerse. Estaba practicando una terapia de ver cosas positivas en las negativas. Así que cualquier tropiezo podía servir para ganar velocidad, que se le perdieran a menudo informes había desarrollado su memoria para volver a redactarlos y cuando se había hecho pis encima de niño solo era una manera de refrescarse.

Sí, le costaba ser positivo. Aún no encontraba una buena excusa para mearse de miedo, pero estaba en ello. El psicólogo decía que tenía que ir superando sus pequeños traumas. Y con lo que le cobraba la consulta, debía tener razón.

Estaba justo de tiempo, su tren salía en unos minutos. No sabía cuántos porque el reloj de la estación no iba a la hora correcta, el suyo lo comprobaba cada mañana. Pero algo bueno había en la situación: no hay muchos pelirrojos en Japón. Así que pudo distinguir el pelo de la dueña del crucigrama cuando bajaba unas escaleras.

Golpeó a más personas de las necesarias al correr hacia allí, nunca había sido demasiado coordinado. Casi se puso la zancadilla a sí mismo cuando llegó al primer escalón. Paró, intentando recuperar el aliento y buscando con la mirada a la pelirroja. Mala idea.

―Perdone, joven, ¿podría ayudarme a bajar el carrito? ―Una anciana llevaba la sillita de un bebé y lo miraba esperanzada.

¡Qué mala suerte! No podía irse sin ayudar a la pobre mujer. El ascensor estaba estropeado, así que tenía que bajar sí o sí por las escaleras.

―Claro, señora.

Los músculos de Jou siempre parecieron esconderse, en especial cuando más los necesitaba. Cuando el carrito se tambaleó peligrosamente, la anciana decidió sacar a su nieto para llevarlo en brazos. Eso facilitó un poco las cosas. Jou lo bajó a pulso y no se preocupó de soltarlo muy de golpe.

―Gracias, joven, es muy educado.

―¿Necesita algo más, señora?

Ella negó con la cabeza e insistió en darle algo como pago. Él quería salir corriendo, pero no podía dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Insistió e insistió en que no hacía falta que le diera nada, pero la mujer era más obstinada que él y tuvo que tragarse un caramelo. Esperaba que fuera bajo en azúcar, nunca le habían sentado bien los subidones.

Cuando la anciana por fin se fue, Jou miró su maletín y vio una esquina arrugada del crucigrama perdido. ¡La pelirroja! ¿Dónde estaba?

Buscó a su alrededor, pero no llegó a esforzarse, porque sus ojos se clavaron en uno de los relojes de la estación.

Faltaban treinta y seis segundos para que saliera su tren.

Como buen obseso de la puntualidad, todo lo demás quedó olvidado. Su nombre, su compostura, la razón por la que estaba en un andén que no era el suyo. Lo único que quedó en su cabeza era la necesidad de teletransportarse, para no llegar tarde.

Según su amigo Koushiro, los viajes en teletransportadores eran cosas de las películas, siempre decía algo sobre la energía y copiar información. Jou lo único que sacaba en claro de la charla era que tenía que seguir corriendo de un lado a otro.

Y ese día era como otro cualquiera.

Casi se lanzó a su tren, mientras las puertas empezaban a cerrarse. Muchos pasajeros lo miraron mal por montar escándalo, algunos se despertaron de su siesta matutina y otros lo ignoraron por completo. Jou sonrió, satisfecho, al saber que no llegaría tarde al trabajo. Siguió de buen humor cuando salió del tren y entró en el hospital. También cuando se puso la bata y charló con algunos colegas de profesión. Incluso cuando un paciente casi le vomitó encima y otro se dedicó a insultarle por ser tan joven.

Todo le fue bien, hasta que a mediodía tuvo un descanso para comer. Porque al abrir el maletín encontró algo que no le pertenecía. El maldito crucigrama.

Se dio cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto antes, había una palabra escrita.

_1. Horizontal: Movimiento artístico y literario surgido en Francia a partir del dadaísmo, en la década de los años 1920, en torno al poeta André Breton._

Él desconocía la respuesta, pero la chica pelirroja sí la sabía. Surrealismo.

Pasó la hora libre intentando contenerse. No lo consiguió. Echó otro vistazo al crucigrama. Él siempre empezaba con los verticales.

_1. Vertical: Falta de seguridad._

Qué fácil. Rellenó con un bolígrafo los huecos en blanco. La palabra "inseguridad" parecía brillar en azul porque contrastaba con la tinta negra que había usado la chica.

¡¿Qué hacía?! ¡No podía rellenar el crucigrama! ¡No era suyo!

Después de la comida, Jou se volvió más patoso de lo normal. Tiró un cubo de la basura, ganándose el enfado del conserje, pilló la mano a un médico al cerrar la puerta de golpe y se le cayeron tantos papeles que al final del día su maletín tenía un revoltijo blanco en el fondo. Su jefe le insinuó que lo mejor era que se marchara a casa y él, por primera vez, aceptó.

Podía trabajar con fiebre, con el estómago mal e incluso llevando sin dormir más de treinta y ocho horas. Pero no podía sabiendo lo que había hecho.

Llegó a su casa con muchos tropiezos y cada vez le costaba más verle el lado positivo. Se dejó caer en la mesa del comedor y soltó un fuerte suspiro.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó su hermano Shin.

―¿Por qué lo dices?

―Pues porque has metido la corbata en el cuenco con la salsa y has dejado el maletín encima de mi plato.

Jou soltó un grito, demasiado agudo para sonar masculino, y limpió el estropicio. No había nada que hacer, probablemente su corbata nunca volvería a ser gris.

―Venga, cuéntame qué te pasa ―pidió Shin, mientras le servía un poco de arroz.

Hizo un puchero y negó con la cabeza, como cuando era pequeño. Su hermano esperó con paciencia hasta que por fin habló.

―Soy un ladrón. ¡Debería entregarme a las autoridades! He robado, Shin.

Cualquiera juraría que tenía los ojos fuera de las órbitas. Aunque quizá era el efecto de las gafas. Los cristales eran muy gruesos, cuando se las quitaba no veía a más de un metro de su cara. Esa era una de las razones por las que no le gustaba ir a la playa.

―¿Qué? A ver, Jou, relájate y explícame qué pasa.

Se llevó las manos de la cabeza y miró a su hermano mayor, desesperado. Le explicó todo lo que había pasado, desde el café demasiado caliente hasta la persecución sin resultado.

―Mira que puedes llegar a ser exagerado ―dijo Shin.

―¡No lo entiendes! Igual ella volvió y no encontró el crucigrama. Estaba empezado, es como meterme en medio de algo íntimo, como fisgar cuando alguien va al baño a cortarse las uñas.

―Es una tontería. Si te hace sentir tan mal, tíralo.

―¡No! ―Jou abrazó el periódico contra su pecho―. No podría hacer eso.

Su hermano negó con la cabeza. Recogieron los platos y cada uno se encerró en su habitación. Shin se echó una siesta, Jou pasó minutos enteros dando vueltas y lanzando miradas al crucigrama.

Al final se convenció a sí mismo de que echar un vistazo no haría mal a nadie. Tenía la manía de resolverlo siempre en orden, primeros los verticales y luego los horizontales. Así que si miraba números al azar, seguro que podía con la tentación y no lo rellenaba.

_6. Vertical: persona cuyo régimen alimenticio se basa en productos vegetales, pero que admite el uso de productos del animal vivo._

Sencillo, muy sencillo. Sobre todo para él, que durante una época lo fue, influido por Lisa Simpson. La palabra era "vegetariana". A su madre no le hizo gracia tener que prepararle comidas diferentes que al resto de la familia, al final le obligó a volver a comer carne.

No se dio cuenta, pero se perdió tanto en sus pensamientos que su mano cobró vida propia. Rellenó la palabra y pasó a la siguiente.

_4. Vertical: sitio donde se mata y desuella al ganado destinado al abasto público._

Qué desagradable imagen, en especial después de recordar su empatía hacia los vegetarianos. Contó las casillas y encajaba, era "matadero". De la "o" final salía otra palabra.

_5. Horizontal: el quinto número._

Cinco. ¡Qué fácil estaba siendo el crucigrama de ese mes! A veces se atascaba con palabras y se obsesionada con ello. Nunca buscaba en internet, aunque lo sugiriera Shin hasta el cansancio, porque entonces no tendría ningún sentido. Esas actividades ponían a prueba su ingenio y su inteligencia, si no las sacaba debía esperar al mes siguiente para ver las respuestas y aprender algo nuevo.

Pero, como para darle una lección, la siguiente pista que miró le dejó desconcertado.

_2. Vertical: el niño que sobrevivió._

Debía ser un nombre completo, porque había dos palabras, separadas con una casilla negra. Por alguna razón, le dio la sensación de que era un ignorante si no reconocía a ese niño que había sobrevivido. ¿Sería por algún suceso? Nunca estaba muy enterado de las noticias, pasaba demasiado tiempo en el hospital y se perdía casi todas. A menudo creía que vivía en un mundo aparte del resto, donde solo existía el intentar salvar personas y el olor del desinfectante.

Se rascó la sien con la punta del bolígrafo. Su madre llegó y entró para saludarle. Le avisó de que tenía una mancha azul en la frente. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado escribiendo el crucigrama.

¡Qué desastre! Cuando encontrara a la chica, le pediría disculpas. Una vez su padre había escrito en el que estaba resolviendo y le molestó mucho.

―_Esa palabra era difícil, nunca la habrías acertado _―se excusó su padre.

Se sintió insultado, sobre todo al darse cuenta de que era cierto. Pero ello no significaba que le molestara menos. Fue a partir de entonces cuando empezó a comprar ese periódico a mediados de mes, para practicar y formarse.

Su psicólogo decía que tenía algo raro, como una depresión post-estudios. Que había estado tantos años viviendo por y para estudiar que no podía dejar de hacerlo, y ya que no tenía tiempo… Bueno, ejercitar la mente con juegos de ese tipo le ayudaba. Un cerebro activo envejece más despacio, o eso le gustaba pensar.

Fue al baño a limpiarse la sien, donde unas rayas azules revelaban el crimen que había cometido. Tenía que encontrar a la chica para devolverle el crucigrama, así se sentiría menos culpable.

**~ · ~**

Durante algo más de dos semanas, Jou se sentó en el mismo banco frente a la estación. Buscando una cabeza pelirroja y luchando contra su fobia a las palomas. Lo llevó bastante bien, menos el día que una se posó en el respaldo. Sus chillidos hicieron que los bebés lloraran y los perros aullaran. Se esforzó en sacar algo positivo de la experiencia pero la única conclusión era que casi había muerto de vergüenza.

―_Luchar contra los miedos es bueno _―dijo su psicólogo cuando le contó sobre lo que hacía―_. Ayuda a superarlos._

No dudaba de sus palabras, pero Jou siempre fue una excepción a todas las reglas. Ni la hipnosis funcionó, ni tampoco lo estaba haciendo esa terapia de choque. Juraría que se le caía más pelo de lo normal cada vez que recordaba que tenía que sentarse en ese banco.

Pero su sentido del deber era demasiado fuerte. Así que cada mañana cumplió con ello, se dejó caer en ese banco y buscó entre el mar de cabezas. Dos veces vio a una chica joven y pelirroja, pero no era ella. Recordaba su gesto de concentración al escribir en el periódico. Soñaba con él, obsesionado como estaba en devolverle lo que le pertenecía.

Pero la chica no aparecía. Todos los días, a la misma hora de la otra vez, esperaba en el banco. Y todos los días se llevaba una decepción. Iba a seguir siendo un ladrón de por vida.

Pensó en sacar una foto al crucigrama para hacer carteles, quizá ella lo reconocería y llamaría para exigir lo que era suyo. Desistió en la idea al ver las palabras azules que él había escrito, no quería revelar un crimen más.

Hizo una lista con todas las cosas que sabía de la chica: pelirroja, veintitantos años, conocía el surrealismo, cogió un tren en la estación, llevaba una falda y un largo abrigo azul claro, había resuelto la sopa de letras entera en el poco rato que estuvo en el banco así que debía ser lista.

Todo eso no le daba ninguna pista. Quizá era alguien que solo estaba de paso y vivía lejos. Tal vez estudiaba todavía en la Universidad o ya trabajaba (en la cabeza de Jou no había posibilidad de que ella no estuviera capacitada para hacerlo). Empezó a fantasear con la idea de que la encontraría en el hospital con una bata como la suya o yendo para un revisión. Pegó un susto de muerte a un chico pelirrojo, porque de espaldas le pareció ella.

Dos semanas es mucho tiempo. Más de dos semanas es demasiado. Le quedó claro que debía rendirse, tenía práctica en echarse atrás. Viviría con la culpa de ser un ladrón y lo pondría en su currículum porque era sincero en todo.

El primer día en que decidió no sentarse en el banco, el destino pareció querer jugar con él.

Allí estaba la pelirroja. Al otro lado de la estación, bajando las mismas escaleras de la otra vez, con el abrigo azul claro. Era ella, no había duda.

Corrió, se tropezó, y siguió corriendo. No paró al llegar a las escaleras, por si una anciana le pedía ayuda. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente. No se sentiría culpable si no la veía, así que cerró los párpados unos instantes y casi se cayó por las escaleras. Consiguió mantenerse en pie y vio que la chica entraba a un tren. La siguió medio ahogado, tuvo que meterse en otro vagón porque las puertas ya se cerraban.

―¡Ja! ―exclamó, triunfante, intentando recuperar el aliento.

En medio de su entusiasmo, no se agarró a nada, así que acabó echado en una mujer cuando el tren arrancó. Pidió disculpas, sintiendo calor en las orejas e intentando ignorar las risas a su alrededor.

Cuando recuperó un poco la compostura, caminó por el vagón. Recibió empujones y pisó muchos pies, en su afán por llegar al vagón donde estaba la chica. No pensó en esperar a la próxima estación y salir para entrar por la siguiente puerta, estaba demasiado ofuscado como para que se le ocurriera. Recibió muchas quejas cuando se metió en medio de la gente, tan maleducados que no se apartaban. No quería quitarles su sitio, solo buscaba a una persona, ¿tan extraño era?

Después de un tirón de pelo que le dio un niño, cuando tuvo que agacharse para pasar bajo el brazo de un hombre enorme, y de que le tiraran un refresco encima, llegó al vagón.

Y la vio. Tenía los ojos de un tono curioso, como cobrizo. Su abrigo parecía suave, le dieron ganas de comprobarlo. Su expresión fue lo que más le llamó la atención. Era melancólica.

Tanto se ensimismó mirándola, que cuando ella empezó a andar Jou solo se quedó parado, viendo cada gesto que hacía. La puerta del vagón se cerró, haciendo que la pelirroja se perdiera entre el gentío, y él por fin reaccionó. Llegó como pudo hasta la salida, con algún que otro empujón más, pero era tarde. La puerta no se abrió, porque el tren ya se marchaba.

No podía creer que fuera tan tonto. La había encontrado y otra vez la había perdido. Su chillido de indignación asustó a varios pasajeros, pero ya le daba igual.

Resopló y miró distraídamente el panel sobre la puerta, porque no sabía hacia dónde se dirigía. Ah, genial, iba en dirección contraria al hospital… ¡Llegaría tarde! ¡¿Qué había hecho?!

Cuando empezó a darse cabezazos contra la pared, la gente se apartó. La próxima vez que persiguiera a alguien en un tren, empezaría por ahí.

**~ · ~**

―Doctor Kido, ¡despierte!

―¿Eh?

―Se ha quedado ensimismado otra vez ―se quejó la enfermera―. Venga, deme eso, yo le tomaré el pulso.

―Perdone. Estoy distraído.

La niña a la que estaban revisando no prestaba atención. Tenía los ojos clavados en la televisión. Jou le hizo algunas preguntas rutinarias, pero la paciente seguía sin hacer caso. Al final tuvo que ponerse delante de la tele.

―¡Eh, _muggle_, quita de ahí! ―se quejó la niña.

Frunció el ceño. ¿_Muggle_? ¿Qué era eso? Le sonaba de algo, pero no sabía de qué.

La madre regañó por fin a la paciente, respondió las preguntas y le recetaron una medicina para la tos. Jou se preguntó qué era tan interesante así que miró la pantalla. Era la película sobre el niño mago, la había visto unos años atrás. Bien pensado, estaba convencido de haber visto más de una, pero no lo recordaba bien.

―Una cosa es segura, algo que tú tienes lo detuvo esa noche ―decía un hombre enorme en la pantalla―. Por eso eres famoso. Por eso todo el mundo conoce tu nombre. Eres el niño que sobrevivió.

Si hubiera vivido en unos dibujos animados, una bombilla se habría encendido sobre su cabeza. Cogió su maletín y rebuscó hasta dar con el periódico robado. Su fiel bolígrafo azul, que siempre iba en el bolsillo de su camisa, escribió el nombre de Harry Potter. Ya se sentía mejor, odiaba dejar cosas a medias.

Sin querer, miró otra pista. Caer en la tentación era demasiado fácil.

_4. Horizontal: Aparato que sirve para permanecer y trabajar bajo el agua, con un casco cerrado._

¿Cómo se llamaba eso? Lo sabía, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua. Era… era…

―¡Escafandra! ―gritó, entusiasmado.

Dos enfermeras le mandaron callar a la vez. Él agachó la cabeza, avergonzado, pero rellenó los huecos en blanco. Y, sin pensar en lo que hacía. Miró otra descripción.

_3. Horizontal: en una interpretación, gradación suave y poco intensa del sonido._

Contó las casillas, eran cinco. No conectaba con ninguna palabra resuelta, así que no tenía pista adicional.

―Doctor Kido, le llaman en la habitación 208 ―dijo un enfermero, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

―Un momento. ―Siguió con el bolígrafo apoyado en los labios y mirando fijamente los cinco espacios en blanco.

―Es urgente.

―Está bien, ya voy.

Guardó el crucigrama en su maletín y fue hasta la habitación. Por el pasillo no podía dejar de pensar en la palabra. No podía ser tan difícil, pero estaba en blanco.

El anciano que le había mandado llamar se quejó de que las enfermeras no le dieron el tabaco que pedía, sin atender a razones. También aprovechó para aconsejarle nada sutilmente que se cambiara de peinado. Aunque a Jou le hubiera gustado irse, su trabajo tenía esos inconvenientes. Debía escuchar a los pacientes descontentos cuando lo único que intentaban ellos era curarles.

―… además, aquí no sois nada profesionales. ¡Mira tus pintas, chico! ¿Qué haces con la boca azul? ¿Es alguna estúpida moda? ―preguntó el hombre, muy indignado.

Jou se quedó desconcertado. Entró al pequeño lavabo de la habitación y se miró al espejo. ¡Ya había vuelto a pintarse con el bolígrafo! Le pasaba a menudo, en especial en su época de estudiante. La última vez había sido en casa cuando… hacía algo indebido.

Había vuelto a caer, había rellenado el crucigrama robado. Era un desastre.

Decidió dejar de llevarlo consigo. Lo guardó en un cajón del armario, debajo de sus camisetas de manga corta, creyendo que así todo se solucionaría. Al día siguiente, volvió a la misma estación de siempre. Adoptó la costumbre de esperar en el andén donde la pelirroja había cogido aquel tren, con la esperanza de volver a encontrársela y devolverle el periódico. Tardó tres días en darse cuenta de que no podría dárselo si no lo llevaba consigo.

Así que, otra vez, aquel crucigrama lo acompañó a todas partes. Y las cinco casillas en blanco de la pista 3 Horizontal parecían reírse de él. Se reían cuando abría el maletín para sacar documentos, cuando le escuchaban lavándose los dientes, cuando se despertaba en medio de la noche obsesionado con la respuesta y por haber soñado con la pelirroja.

Sus sueños se volvieron más detallados. Tenían un toque nostálgico, color cobrizo, y estaban envueltos en un abrigo azul claro muy suave.

Y fue entre sueños cuando la respuesta vino a él. Porque escuchó una melodía de piano.

Se despertó, aunque todavía era temprano, y con los ojos medio cerrados completó la palabra. Piano es un instrumento y también una melodía suave. No entendía cómo no había caído antes en ello.

_5. Vertical: parte prominente y curvilínea cubierta de pelo._

Se quitó una legaña y escribió "ceja", sintiéndose satisfecho por acertar tan rápido. Quizá podría ir a uno de esos concursos de la tele. Se lo pensaría si no fuera porque le entraban muchas náuseas cuando tenía que hablar en público. No quería repetir el incidente de la graduación, cuando tuvo que dar un discurso por ser el mejor de la promoción.

Sus excompañeros seguían recordándole, cada vez que se los encontraba, aquel desayuno que vomitó. No fue agradable, no.

Por fin se despertó del todo. Estiró los brazos y bostezó. Era agradable levantarse resolviendo una prueba, parecía que el día sería muy bueno.

Miró al crucigrama y, de golpe, le volvió la culpabilidad. Había tres palabras en blanco, una de ellas era la escondida que debía acertarse sin descripción, solo con la pista de las letras de las otras. Lo demás estaba resuelto en color azul, excepto las pocas letras que la chica había llegado a escribir en negro.

El buen humor se le escapó tan rápido como había llegado. Y siguió varios días así de deprimido.

Shin le decía que tirara el crucigrama. Su psicólogo opinaba que debía resolverlo para cerrar un círculo. Su madre gritaba porque volviera a ser vegetariano. Y en sus sueños veía cada noche a la pelirroja de ojos melancólicos, que había olvidado su periódico.

Una mañana se cansó de aquella situación. Se hartó de esperar en aquel andén que no era el suyo, por si veía una cabeza pelirroja. Se dijo que no podía seguir sintiéndose tan culpable todo el rato.

Así que cogió el crucigrama y miró las pistas que quedaban.

_3. Vertical: árbol caducifolio de porte mediano, único miembro de su clase, de hojas verde claro con forma de abanico._

Ginkgo. Lo sabía porque siempre le interesaron mucho las plantas. Pocos entendían su afición a coleccionar hojas secas que ya habían caído de los árboles o su gusto por los jardines botánicos. Hay quienes no saben apreciar detalles esenciales. Los ginkgos eran uno de esos detalles, árboles con hojas preciosas que podían vivir más de dos mil quinientos años. ¿Cómo no iba a quedar impresionado con eso?

Para resolver la última descripción, tuvo que pensar mucho.

_2. Horizontal: persona admirable o sobresaliente._

Reflexionó sobre ello en aquel andén que no era el suyo, sabiendo que sería la última vez que lo visitaría sin una buena razón. También cuando subió al tren que lo llevaba al hospital cada mañana. Y mientras intentaba prestar atención a lo que decían los pacientes.

Pensó en personas admirables, pero no creyó que se tratara de un nombre. Lo sobresaliente llama la atención sobre lo demás. ¿Qué puede llamar la atención? Los colores fuertes, lo que resplandece.

Como el pelo de aquella chica pelirroja. Tenía un brillo muy especial. Un brillo… ¡Eso era!

En medio del ascensor, le vino la inspiración. Hizo malabares con el maletín y los papeles que llevaba en la otra mano, para poder sacar el crucigrama. Acabó en cuclillas apoyándose en la pared para rellenar el hueco restante.

Brillante. Le encanta esa palabra.

Cuando se puso en pie, el ascensor se había pasado de planta y su jefe lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. Se llevó una reprimenda por andar distraído cuando había tanto trabajo, pero había merecido la pena.

De vuelta a casa, pensó acerca de la última palabra del crucigrama. La escondida.

Sabía que la primera letra era C. Tres huecos más adelante la R seguida de una casilla en blanco y una V. Cuatro huecos después la N y la última letra era una A.

En total, una palabra de trece letras. Un número que tenía muchas supersticiones y él siempre creyó en ellas. Por eso tenía mala suerte, en la lista de clase era el trece, su casa era la número trece y había nacido un trece de noviembre. Era imposible escapar de la negatividad que había a su alrededor. Su psicólogo no estaba de acuerdo, pero Jou estaba convencido.

Cogió una hoja en blanco y fue probando palabras. ¿Caracterizada? ¿Caricaturista? ¿Caprichosa? ¿Carabinera?

No durmió apenas esa semana, pensando en esa última palabra. Sentía que si la resolvía, algo se arreglaría. De alguna manera dejaría de sentirse culpable.

Pero el tiempo se le acabó, porque salió el siguiente número del periódico. Lo compró sintiéndose decepcionado consigo mismo. No había conseguido averiguar el crucigrama entero. Era un fraude.

Siguió pensando, intentando alargar el momento. Bebió su café, que ese día estaba bien de temperatura, mientras imaginaba las casillas en blanco. Nunca había odiado tanto ese color. Le recordaba que tenía límites.

Echó un vistazo al reloj de la estación. En dos minutos llegaría su tren. Era hora de mirar la solución.

Pero el periódico no estaba en su maletín. Buscó por el suelo, a su alrededor, sin resultado. Volvió sobre sus pasos y casi chocó con una chica que llevaba un abrigo azul claro.

―Hola, perdona ―saludó la pelirroja.

Jou se dijo que debía estar soñando otra vez. Sus ojos seguían siendo melancólicos, su cabello brillaba, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrosadas.

―¿Me escuchas?

―¿Eh?

―Te decía que he visto que antes te has dejado este periódico en el quiosco ―dijo ella, tendiéndoselo―. Vaya, me parece que he perdido mi tren ―añadió, con fastidio.

Él se echó a reír de lo absurda que era la situación. La chica parecía debatirse entre preguntar qué era gracioso y sentirse ofendida.

―Lo siento, no me reía de ti ―dijo Jou rápidamente―. Toma, tengo algo que es tuyo.

El tren llegó en el momento en que ella miró el crucigrama. Él se disculpó por haberlo rellenado y explicó, de carrerilla, todo lo que había pasado. Que la persiguió dos veces, que sin darse cuenta fue completando las palabras, que no sabía resolver la escondida.

―Quédate con el periódico de este mes, es lo justo.

―¿No quieres saber cuál es la palabra que no has adivinado? ―preguntó la pelirroja.

―Solo si tú quieres decírmelo, el periódico es tuyo.

Ella se rio. El tren emitió un pitido cuando las puertas empezaron a cerrarse. Él quiso tener fuerza de voluntad para entrar, pero la mirada de la chica seguía siendo melancólica y su abrigo parecía suave.

―Me llamo Sora Takenouchi, por cierto.

―Yo Jou Kido.

―Encantada, gracias por devolverme el periódico.

―Siento haber resuelto el crucigrama, te he quitado la diversión.

―No lo has hecho, mi parte favorita es averiguar la palabra escondida ―dijo ella, mientras las puertas se cerraban y el tren arrancaba―. ¿No ibas a subir?

―Creo que cogeré el siguiente.

Volvieron a reírse, esta vez al mismo tiempo. Sora miró las casillas que no tenían azul ni negro. A Jou le volvió a gustar el color blanco, servía para que ella pusiera ese gesto de concentración y se quedara unos instantes más a su lado. Cuando le sonrió, le quedó más claro que le encantaba el blanco.

―¡Ya sé qué palabra es!

―¿Cuál?

―Si te la digo, no tiene gracia.

―He estado una semana pensando, pero nada.

―No deberías rendirte tan fácilmente.

―No me gusta mirar por internet las respuestas.

―¡No digo eso! Es hacer trampa. Lo que digo es que sigas intentándolo.

Sora miró el reloj de la estación. El siguiente tren que debía tomar llegaría en cualquier momento. Se despidió de él a las prisas y Jou quedó con la sensación de que debería haber dicho algo más.

Podría haberle preguntado si su abrigo era suave. Podría haber dicho que le gustaban sus ojos y su pelo. Podría haberla invitado a comer algún día. Aunque no esperaba recibir un sí.

Vagó durante tres días entre la tristeza y la alegría. Le gustaba haber hablado con ella, pero no curó su obsesión. Empezó a soñar cosas más largas y elaboradas, que tenían siempre de protagonista a Sora y una palabra vacía de trece letras. Shin llamó a escondidas al psicólogo para preguntarle qué hacer, porque no creía que aquello fuera sano.

¡Claro que no lo era! Jou siempre fue enfermizo. Aunque solo mentalmente.

Tendía a obsesionarse con las cosas. Los lápices debían estar en fila recta, los cajones bien cerrados, las servilletas dobladas por el centro dos veces. Nunca se preocupó por tener tantas manías, creía que sin ellas no soportaría el estrés de vivir.

Al cuarto día, una cabeza pelirroja se paró junto a él en el andén. Sonrió.

―¿Sabes ya qué palabra es?

―La verdad es que no.

―Puedo darte una pista, si quieres ―ofreció Sora.

―Así estaría haciendo trampas.

―Bueno, en ese caso, vendré cuando tenga que coger un tren y te preguntaré qué palabra es. Se me hace tarde, ¡nos vemos en unos días!

Jou se quedó mirándola mientras su abrigo se perdía escaleras arriba. Cuando entró al vagón, no podía dejar de sonreír.

Sora cumplió su palabra. Cada cierto tiempo, aparecía para preguntarle la palabra. Resultó que hacía encargos a diferentes empresas y por eso no tenía un horario fijo. A veces no se iba hasta que Jou no subía al tren, él se preguntaba si habría ido hasta allí solo para verle. Al principio no quiso hacerse ilusiones. Después esa fue la única explicación razonable.

Tardó dos meses, con dos crucigramas más y algunos cafés negros, en atreverse a pedirle una cita. Ella aceptó.

Tardó tres años, veinticuatro crucigramas más y muchos cafés negros, en estar convencido de pedirle ir a vivir juntos. Ella aceptó.

Y tardó cinco años, sesenta crucigramas más y muchísimos cafés negros, en decidir que era hora de pedir ayuda para resolver la palabra. Ella rio, entre sus brazos.

―Clarividencia ―susurró.

.

* * *

><p>¡Feliz cumpleaños, Japi! Ya sabes lo muchísimo que te aprecio y te admiro, te lo repetiré hasta que te hartes de mí, así que espero que este detalle haga aún más especial tu día :D<p>

¿Por qué he escrito una comedia si siempre me cuesta horrores? No lo sé. Surgió el título, después la idea de Jou persiguiendo a alguien por una estación y me dije que tenía que escribirle a Japi este Joura. Estuve a punto de dejarlo a la mitad, pero pude acabarlo. Espero al menos haber podido sacar una sonrisa a quien lo lea.

El crucigrama es por entero creado para la cumpleañera (lo hice en un papel para no equivocarme) así que espero que también haya disfrutado eso.

Ah, la ornitofobia de Jou es culpa de Asondomar, ya no puedo verlo de otra manera.


End file.
